L Lawliet's Quotes
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Hanya keisengan author yang mendeskripsikan quote L favoritnya seenak jidat...


**L Lawliet's Quotes  
**

A/N: Kumpulan quote yang saya suka dari L Lawliet. Kata- kata yang dicetak miring kata- kata L, yang sayah jelaskan dengan kata2 yang biasa. Oh iya, buat Claire Lawliet, fic ini ada kemiripan sama fic mu ya?? Iya, tapi kan kalo Claire-san ngambil dari quote Light, aku dari quote L. Ehehehehe. Yaudah, happy reading!

Disclaimer: Kalo sayah bilang Death Note punya saya, ada yang percaya gitu? Nggak kan? Emang bukan punya saya.

_#1"Ayo, bunuh aku! Kau tak bisa membunuhku?"_

Skakmat. Light Yagami telah masuk ke dalam perangkap L. Kata- kata penuh tantangan itu membuatnya tak berkutik. L Lawliet sudah tahu posisi Kira. Satu titik cerah telah muncul di kegelapan kasus Kira. Kalimat itu penuh dengan tantangan. Kalimat itu, berisi dengan tekad. Tekad sangat kuat untuk memenangkan keadilan sehingga rasa takut pun sirna. Pertarungan ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Bendera perang pun berkibar.

_#2"Jika kau mempercayaiku, maka temuilah aku."_

L Lawliet adalah sekeping misteri yang diselimuti gelimang prestasi. Dibalik kecakapannya memecahkan berbagai kasus dan misteri, L- lah misteri terbesar. L seperti kabut. Terlihat (karena eksistensinya sebagai detektif nomor satu) namun tak terjamah (karena ketidakjelasan siapa sebenarnya dirinya). Siapa sebenarnya sosok L, tak banyak yang tahu. L memiliki segalanya: pamor, harta, dan intelegensi di atas rata- rata, namun tidak identitas. Jati dirinya terombang- ambing seperti gabus yang terbawa ombak, ketidakpastian itulah yang memunculkan spekulasi bahwa Kira adalah L. L dan Kira yang tampak sedang berperang adalah orang yang sama. Demi mengalahkan Kira, L butuh sesuatu. Bukan, bukan alat- alat pengintai yang berderet rapi di ruangannya, bukan koneksi dengan FBI, tapi sebuah kepercayaan. Kepercayaan dari orang lain—terhadap dirinya. Kepercayaan bahwa L akan menghancurkan Kira.

_#3"Keadilan akan menang."_

Polos, sangat polos. Ekspresi wajah L Lawliet saat mengatakan ini amatlah polos. Tanpa tahu dirinya dan Kira sama- sama mendefinisikan diri sebagai keadilan. Jadi, keadilan mana yang akan menang? Bagi L, keadilan yang akan menang adalah keadilan yang ia percayai. Dan yang ia percayai adalah dirinya. Mengatakan ini, sekaligus penegasan karakternya. Di balik segala prestasinya, L Lawliet adalah pribadi yang kekanakan. Tak mau mengalah. Ia percaya dirinya akan menang. Menang, dari Kira.

_#4 "Kalau Light-kun adalah Kira, aku akan kecewa karena Light-kun adalah teman pertamaku_"

Besar dengan kemampuan intelegensi yang terus berkembang, namun tidak dibarengi dengan kemampuan sosialisasi. Hidup serba sendiri dengan identitas tak jelas, membuat L terkungkung dalam dunianya sendiri. L tak pernah bekerjasama secara langsung dengan orang lain, kecuali Watari yang merupakan manajer pribadinya. Bersama Light Yagami- lah ia merasakan hangatnya pertemanan. Bersama Light Yagami yang pada kenyataannya adalah musuhnya.

_#5 "Abu-abu" _

Seorang L adalah pribadi yang penuh dengan pertimbangan, kepercayaan diri, sekaligus kekeraskepalaan. Ia mengikuti apa yang ia yakini. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang ia hadapi. Pertimbangan sejauh ratusan langkah ke depan membuatnya tak lantyas mempercayai Light yang saat itu kehilangan ingatannya sebagai Kira. Meskipun faktanya mementahkan dugaan bahwa Light adalah Kira, ia tetap percaya pada keyakinannya (baca: kekeraskepalaan) bahwa Light adalah Kira. Oleh karena itu L tak lantas membersihkan tuduhan pada Light. Karena Kira yang sedang ia hadapi adalah orang yang memiliki ketajaman setara dengan dirinya.

_#6"Sekali dibalas sekali!"_

Sifatnya seperti anak kecil. Membenci kekalahan dan sekaligus tak mau mengalah. Satu kali kekalahannyaharus dibalas dengan satu kali kemenangannya. Akankah kekalahan berpihak padanya atau Kira dalam pertarungan ini? Dan meskipun kekalahan menjemputunya, L masih punya sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membalaskan kekalahannya, Masih, sekali lagi, senjata pamungkas itu adalah rasa percaya.

_#7 "Jumlah temanku akan bertambah lagi."_

Pengakuan eksistensinya oleh Misa Amane sebagai teman Light, membuat L juga "berteman" dengan Misa. Lihatlah betapa L harus 2 kali berteman dengan musuhnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang L pikirkan ketika menganggap Misa dan Light sebagai teman? L begitu yakin bahwa mereka adalah Kira. Kenapa juga L mau berteman dengan mereka? Jika ia tetap berpegang pada dugaannya, sudah sepantasnya L berlindung dari mereka. Namun L mengambil langkah berbeda dengan menganggap mereka teman. Kemungkinannya, hanya ada satu alasan: rasa percaya.

_#8 "Aku sudah kalah dalam pertarungan, namun belum kalah dalam perang." _(Kata2ini cuma ada di animenya)

L terpojok saat kedua Kira sudah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Terlebih kepercayaan L yang diberikan menguntungkan kedua Kira dari segi manapun. L tahu, ini saatnya untuk kalah. Namun L bukanlah raja dari permainan catur antara ia dan Kira. Ia hanya pion yang gugur dalam permainan ini. Raja yang sebenarnya, bukanlah dirirnya. Kini, dua penerus L pun dipersiapkan untuk turun ke medan perang. Near sebagai raja, dan Mello sebagai benteng yang melindunginya.

_#9. "Ternyata aku benar, tapi aku…."_

Tugas L telah selesai. Dua kata 8 huruf yang dituliskan Rem di Death Note telah mencerabut paksa nyawanya yang sebenarnya bisa hidup lebih lama. Mungkin bagi Light, L telah kalah. Namun, seperti yang ia katakan- "Keadilan akan menang" L belum kalah. Di dunia ini masih ada dua L lainnya, yang akan menenggelamkan Kira ke dalam jurang kekalahan.

Pembalasan itu akan selalu ada. Near dan Mello pun turun ke medan perang.

{{"L Lawliet's Quote and Sayings" specially dedicated for my- L- obsess-partner in crime^^:

Ryuga Hadeki-chan: FYI, the correct name is "Hideki" but it's just up 2 u girl^^ Jangan berhenti nyewa komik DN via sayah ya biar sayah bisa baca lagi…wkwkwkwk *ditampar kanan-kiri*

L3-chan: cewek geje yang ngaku-ngaku penerus L…. *dijedotin rame-rame* temen sayah gosipin L. Makasih summary DN 3.5 nyah yah!!!!

De' Fhidoh: yang terus mintain tag gambar2 L.. sayah kehabisan stok, kangjeng…

And other Lawliet fans in the world! xDDDDDDD}}

A/n: Maaf kalo jelek. Dibuat dengan keadaan jiwa kacau gara- gara insomnia. Bagus deh kalo ada kantong mata, biar kayak L. Wakakakaka *terlalu terobsesi* Oke deh. _Au revoir._

"_**I … am … justice!" (Light Yagami and L Lawliet)**_


End file.
